Vigil
by Lifeshandful
Summary: In the aftermath of Season 2, Episode 10. An extension of what happens after Matt gets to the hospital.


_**Vigil**_

There's a saying… **The walls of hospitals have heard more prayers than the walls of churches…** Gabby had always thought it was ironic and a little stupid if she was being completely honest but now as she thought about it she could see the truth in it given she had spent a lot of time praying for Matt, silently alternating between begging and threatening and bargaining. She knew the likely outcomes of a brain injury, a traumatic brain injury, of an epidural hematoma, and all of those possibilities were sending her into an emotional tailspin.

Kelly had paced relentlessly in the hospital waiting room from the moment all of the medical personnel had crowded Matt and rushed him away from them until the moment the doctor emerged from the operating theatre with the news that Matt had survived the surgery. Despite the immediate and initial relief he felt, it was quickly dampened by the doctor's grace warning and Matt's critical condition status.

It had been hours, hours since the beam had landed on him, hours since they got to the hospital, and hours since the life saving emergency surgery had finished. It had been hours and hours of waiting, of hoping, and of feeling so helpless. Kelly glanced across at Gabby, somehow they had ended up sat on either side of Matt, watching and waiting, both gripping his hands in theirs gently. _At least he can feel that we are here, that he is not alone._ Truthfully, that thought provided him some comfort given the doctor's stark warning about the possibilities of long term, potentially life changing, effects which included physical, sensory, and cognitive and mental changes.

 _We must look like messes._ Neither of them had changed or cleaned themselves up, still in their uniforms, and sat clinging to his hands. It was a strange, a vain, thought to have but it wasn't about vanity, it was simply about thinking of anything besides the doctor's words. _If I feel exhausted then Gabby must feel even worse. She certainly looks it… I know I won't be able to convince her to get showered or sleep just like she wouldn't be able to convince me. But maybe I should try._ Despite already knowing the outcome, he knew he had to try. "Gabby." He waited as she turned towards him, her eyes dancing between him and Matt. "Why don't you grab a shower and get changed, or at least try and get some sleep. I'll be here the entire time." She was already shaking her head in response before he even finished. "No, I need to be with him when he wakes up." The response was not unexpected.

"I'm terrified Kelly." The admission did not shock him but the fact that she had verbalised it did, and made him realised just how terrified she actually was. Her brown eyes drilled into his, the glassiness and the vulnerability evident, which was so unlike her. She was usually so confident, so certain, and so strong but in the quiet, eerily silent, confined walls of the hospital rom the walls she spent years building up were crumbling down rapidly in front of him. It was dismaying. "So am I but he's strong." His admission made her close her eyes for a brief moment as she let out a shaky breath. "A traumatic brain injury…" She stopped herself from continuing her sentence. _A traumatic brain injury may never get better._ Is what she wanted to say but going to that dark and scary place was not in any way helpful.

"Did Matt ever tell you about the time he and Andy got so drunk that they couldn't figure out where they were?" It was his attempt to lighten the mood, and pass some time. _Maybe bringing up Andy isn't such a good idea._ His brain screamed but the question was already verbalised. "No, never heard it." She answered well aware that he was trying to distract her and himself, and she was thankful for that.

"Andy and Heather were dating at the time, and they had just had a huge argument. I think it might have been their first serious one. Anyone Matt decided that he and Andy should go out, have a few drinks, and just forget about everything. So that's what they did." He paused glancing back to Matt who remained motionless. "You weren't with them?" She asked making him chuckle and shake his head. "Nope, I'd just been discharged from the hospital that morning. I defiantly wasn't up to going out." _A beam collapse landed me in hospital that time. I got lucky that time. And Andy was pissing me off with his mother hen routing that day._ "Lets just say I was happy to have some peace and quiet, and I had been looking forward to an entire night's sleep without the hourly neuro exams." _What I wouldn't give to have Andy and his mother routine right now._ The thought passed briefly as he didn't allow it to settle in his heart.

"I'm guessing you didn't get it? A full night's sleep." She asked hoping he would continue and sensing that talking about Andy still caused him a lot of pain. "I should mention that this drinking session started around ten in the morning after a shift, a hectic one if I recall correctly. They got so drunk they ended up on a bus that took them to Fort Wayne in Indiana. Indiana!" Her eyes widened in surprise, sensing where the story was heading. " A three hour drive in the early hours of the morning, and that was after almost two hours of trying to work out where they were. Two drunken directionless firefighters who were incredibly unhelpful." She couldn't help but laugh aloud, his exasperation fuelling her laughter.

"How did you figure out where they were?" _I wish Matt was interjecting his memories into this._ She could only imagine the trouble Kelly had getting any information out of a drunken belligerent Matt and Andy, having witnessed one or two of their extreme benders in the past, before everything changed. "They weren't any help. I ended up getting a call from some police officer off of Andy's phone; he had found them in a park on the playground. Completely oblivious to everything from what I gathered including the fact the cop was there due to the fact he was responding to a noise complaint about them. Luckily, he didn't arrest them. I had to pick them up." There were so many good memories. _We will make more._

"Do you think he's happy, I mean truly happy?" The question had been plaguing Gabby's mind lately, and she vocalised it without much more thought. She saw his surprise at her question and watched as he turned to look at Matt. They were both too tired to conceal their emotions from each other at this point, in this stage of waiting. "He always has been hard to read, has always had these walls built up, but he is happy. You make him happy Gabby." The word's were so sincere that they bought tears to her eyes. "Thank you Kelly." She choked out, just as an alarm rang out startling them both.

They both stood up, both glancing between Matt and the monitors that surrounded him as they realised he was waking or at least trying to as a doctor and a nurse rushed into the room, quickly silencing the offending monitor. Kelly moved out of the doctor's way and round to the other side of the bed. He settled his hand on Gabby's shoulder comfortingly whilst his other hand landed on Matt's arm.

"Matt, baby, open your eyes for me." Gabby almost pleaded. _He's struggling to wake up. A definitive symptom of his brain injury, the doctor warned us._ She felt Kelly's hand tighten around her shoulder. "Matt, it's okay, you're okay. Gabby and I are here." It was disconcerting to see the struggle he was having just to wake up.

Matt opened his eyes briefly then screwed them shut quickly as his face contorted into pain. "H-H-H-Hurts." His speech was impaired as he struggled to get the single word out. The medical personnel moved round the room effortlessly. The lights were dimmed as another side affect became apparent – light sensitivity. It felt as quickly as the doctor had rushed in he was leaving again. Although this time when the doctor left, the mood was remarkably different, the prognosis more positive.

Matt was already back asleep which was expected; his body, his brain, needed all the rest it could get. He was still critical, still in danger of numerous complications but his recovery had started. Gabby turned around, silent tears running down her face, and faced Kelly who immediately pulled her into his arms, hugging her. She wrapped her arms around him as she pressed her face into his chest.

 **Chicago Fire**

Kelly watched Matt waiting until it was time to wake him up for his next round of meds, a brief neuro exam, and even a small walk if he was up to it. Shay had taken it on herself to make sure that both he and Gabby got out of the hospital regularly, and that Matt was never alone although only a select few had been chosen to keep him company – Boden, Herrmann, and Chaplain Orlovsky had all made the blonde's list. It had been just over forty eight hours since Matt had first woken, and he had slept most of the time, only waking when he had to be woken. Despite repeated reassurances from the medical staff, it still worried Kelly especially seeing how hard it was for him to wake. There was still so much that was uncertain and unknown. _I deal with this uncertainty and the unknown on a regular basis but this is Matt, this is Casey, and… he just needs to be alright._

A nurse entered the room startling Kelly, he recognised the older nurse from her multiple other visits to check on Matt. "Sorry dear, I didn't mean to startle you." Betty, the nurse, apologised making sure to keep her voice low. "It's alright. Is it time for him to wake up?" Kelly asked as he watched her record Matt's vitals; Kelly liked Betty, she was kind and considerate, and understood both he and Gabby's hesitation to leave and their need to help. "It is dear. Do you want to? He copes better hearing a familiar voice and seeing a familiar face when waking." _And not being surrounded by a lot of people he doesn't know all asking questions and prodding at him._ Kelly thought somewhat bitterly knowing it had happened the day prior, and with Matt already struggling it had caused him to panic and caused his confusion to grow. "Yes please." It wasn't even a choice as far as Kelly thought, anything he could do to ease Matt's suffering was the best, for both of them. "I'm just going to get his medications, I'll give you both some time." He gave a soft nod although his attention did not leave Matt grateful that she recognised what was best for Matt.

Kelly waited until the door was shut before he pushed himself out of the chair, stretched his stiff muscles out, then knelt down so that he was at eye level with the sleeping blonde. _He looks so peaceful._ The thought bought a small smile to Kelly's face, giving Matt a few more seconds of sleep.

"Matt… time to wake up bud." He kept his voice soft as he reached his hand out and gently pulled the blanket that Matt had managed to pull right up to his nose down. "Come on Matt… I need you to open those eyes of yours for me." Kelly coaxed seeing Matt finally start to respond as he curled in on himself and pushed his face into the pillow. "That's it. Now let me see your eyes Matt." Kelly had no idea of the struggle that Matt had to wake up but he had seen how hard it was. Matt opened his eyes and despite all of the sleep he had, it was clear to Kelly that he was exhausted as they were still bleary.

"K-K-Kel." Matt's voice was still heavy with sleep as he managed to untangle his arm from the multiple blankets that he was under as he felt cold last time he had been woken. He reached his hand out towards Kelly who immediately took the outstretched hand in his own. The contact was something that Matt initiated each time either Kelly or Gabby woke him up and it seemed to help, to ground him in the unfamiliar surroundings, and make it easier for him. "I'm here… You're okay Matt… the nurse needs you to take your medication, and then we can get you up and walking." Kelly reassured him making sure to pause often so that he didn't add to or create any more confusion for Matt, and telling him what was going on. Matt looked at him wearily and opened his mouth but closed it again without saying anything instead opting to squeeze his hand with the little strength he had. "it's okay." Kelly was quick to reassure him sensing that was what he needed to hear before gesturing at Betty to come into the room as she had very kindly been waiting patiently outside as not to overwhelm him.

Kelly stayed by Matt's side whilst Betty helped Matt take his pills then watched as she performed a brief neuro exam continually reassuring Matt to put him at ease. "Do you want to get up and walk Matt?" Betty looked at Kelly who nodded in agreement as she waited for Matt to answer, understanding the cognitive delay and giving him time to answer. Matt's bleary eyes found Kelly's, slowly, and silently searched for an answer or the question. "Lets get you up and out of this bed. We can take a walk down the corridor." Kelly decided for him hating the seemingly lost look that had settled on Matt's face, and he could sense the anxiety rising in him given his grip on his hand had tightened as much as it he could. Matt gave a soft almost uncertain nod of agreeance. Both Kelly and Betty moved cautiously as they prepared to get Matt up and out of the bed and onto his feet.

They had barely made it outside of the hospital room when Matt's entire face morphed into a look of excruciating pain that caused Kelly to panic internally. Matt's left hand let go of the intravenous stand that he had been holding onto to aid his balance and to steady himself, and grasped his own head, almost clawing at his own skull. "K-K-Kel h-h-hurts." The sound of Matt's voice, his pain so clearly evident, broke Kelly's heart. Kelly quickly reached his right hand up and gently pulled Matt's hand away from his head afraid that the surgical site would be opened up; his left still gripping Matt's right hand, and he was using his own body to hold Matt up as he leaned into him in pain. "I know bud." There was nothing that could be said to ease his pain. "I'd say its time to get back to bed." Betty appeared at their sides and with great gentleness helped Kelly get Matt back into the hospital room and back into the freshly made bed as quickly as they could.

Kelly pulled the blankets up and tucked Matt in knowing that the sudden onset of the headache depleted him of what little energy he did have although he could see he was fighting sleep. "Get some sleep Matt. It will make you feel better." Within minutes Matt was asleep, and Kelly was left alone with his thoughts. _What if this is his life? A life of pain, of constant debilitating headaches, unable to speak with ease, or function enough to look after himself. And what about work? He loves his job, just like I love mine… The cost of our jobs. How high is the price we pay? I broke my neck, nearly lost my job, got addicted to pain killers, and almost lost everyone I cared about. And now here we are, saving a baby's life almost cost Matt his own, it still can. The full extent of the damage… we still don't know._ Kelly scrubbed his hands over his face tiredly feeling his own growing stubble and settled back into the chair watching Matt sleep, and got any signs that he was still in pain.

 **Chicago Fire**

Gabby slowly made her way through the corridors of the hospital on autopilot as she made her way to Matt's room. Her head felt like it was about to explode, between her lack of sleep and her stress levels, she felt terrible although she would be begrudged to admit it. _Who am I kidding? It's obvious that I'm not sleeping, and no one can blame me for being stressed._ She scrubbed at her eyes with the heel of her hand as she arrived at Matt's room, stopping just outside of view as she peered into the room through the window. She smiled seeing that Matt was awake and that Kelly was sat at his bedside. It also didn't escape her attention that his colour had returned somewhat, and he looked more situationally aware then he had since he first woke up. _Just watch for a little bit._ Watching made some of the weight lift from her shoulders because it gave her hope; it was an indicator that Matt would be alright, that Matt and Kelly would be okay, and that she and Matt would be fine. _There are still obstacles, still unknowns._ There were still struggles, that was a reality they had to face but she couldn't let that dampen the hope she felt as she watched. She allowed herself a few more moments before she left herself into the room.

"Hi." She greeted both men as she made her way across the room to Matt's side. She lightly cupped his unshaven cheek in her hand and placed a kiss on his forehead. Matt opened his mouth then closed it pulling his face out of her hand as he turned to look at Kelly, a silent plea almost, and it tore her heart out. _Aphasia._ She knew that he was having speech difficulties but the medical term came to the forefront of her mind, her already frazzled mind. _Expressive aphasia._ It seemed the most likely form from the little amount of reading she had done. Expressive aphasia was the difficulty in conveying thoughts through speaking, and it seemed like Matt knew what he wanted to say but could not find the words he needed. The lost look tore her apart the most.

"Hi Gabby." Kelly initiated hoping to prompt Matt, he had seen the look of utter devastation that had marred her face for the briefest of moments at Matt's unintentional rejection. "I was just telling Matt about the little baby girl he saved and how adorable she is." They had seen the sweet baby girl before Matt had woken up after her parents stopped to see how he was doing; and the little girl had been a welcome distraction in the somber tense waiting room. "B-baby?" The questioning tone made it obvious that Matt hadn't retained any of what Kelly had been saying. _Memory problems. Confusion._ Another two after effects to add to the growing list; another two to add to both Gabby and Kelly's mental lists. _Its worse when he's tired._ Maybe that was a little bit of denial, or maybe it was a justification, either way she could feel the hope she had felt before she entered the room dampen. "Its alright Matt." There was not a lot she could say but she hoped to soothe him.

The fatigue was starting to set in for all of them but Matt's was strikingly obvious as he tried to cocoon himself in the blankets, and he let his eyes close as he succumbed to it. Kelly reached around him and tucked the blankets in as his breathing settled before he turned his attention to Gabby whose devastation was obvious.

"Gabby, lets go grab something to eat." She needed to talk, to vent, but he could see her hesitation and could understand it given that he didn't want Matt to be alone however he knew they had a while before he woke up, and that the nurses could come get them. "We'll let the nurses know so if need be they can come and get us." He hoped to put her mind at ease. "Alright." She relented realising that Kelly probably had barely left the room, if at all since his arrival. With one final glance at Matt sleeping they left the room, stopped at the nurse's station then headed for the nearest café.

They both ended up with a coffee and a muffin, and sat outside enjoying the fresh air although the air still felt heavy around them. "Tell me." He didn't demand it, it came across more as a plea and had her angling her whole body towards him. The look in her glassy eyes made his lungs seize, it was a haunted, doubt filled, look. The fear radiated from her and he could only sympathise because he knew he felt the same and had been plagued by similar thoughts. "When I got here and saw him, I thought he was improving and he is but there's also more issues, more impairments becoming obvious each time. What if it is permanent Kelly? And then what happens? We aren't going to be able to be with him all the time, if that's what he needs." It was like a flood that couldn't be stopped. A flood of words and emotions. She looked away, her eyes scanning the parking lot, almost ashamed at her outpouring of her thoughts.

She felt his hand cover hers and turned back to him, silently grateful for the contact. "I've been thinking about it too." It was another painful admission, one of many in the past few days since that fateful night that has shocked them to their cores. "I don't have any answers to any of it but what I do know is that whatever happens whether Matt recovers or now, we have an entire firehouse family willing to help in whatever wat they can including one very fierce blonde." It wasn't the most helpful or most reassuring thing he could have said but the truth was it was all beyond their control, and there was no amount of words that could provide the comfort they needed.

"Have you had a decent amount of sleep?" He could see she was exhausted. Understandably so, and knew she needed to look after herself as much as he did. "Pretty hard to sleep with all of this going on." He could agree with that knowing all to well as sleep evaded him as well. "Go back to mine. Shay will be home. I'll stay with Matt." Gabby didn't need to be alone even if she would only be sleeping, but he also knew Shay would help to distract and ease her mind. "You've been here all morning." She did not want to take advantage although she was seriously considering his offer as she felt like she would be detrimental to Matt in her state. "And you were here with him all night after the Chaplain left. The nurses told me that it was a rough night, that he was unsettled." It was true and the truth didn't make it any easier to hear or accept.

"I don't want him to feel unloved or alone or abandoned by me." Those words, that statement, slipped out, unable to stop them. Matt had felt all of those things by women he loved in the past and she never wanted him to feel like that again, not by her, or anyone else. "He won't. Looking after yourself helps him too. Some proper rest will help." He wasn't taking no for an answer. "And Herrmann is coming by later so we have it covered." He knew of the closeness between the two, and knew it would help put her at ease. "Alright." It was submissive but she did not have the energy to argue, and maybe it would help her to gain some rational perspective.

 **Chicago Fire**

Kelly returned to the hospital room glad that Matt had remained asleep and settled. Instead of sitting down in the chair by his bedside, he made his way to the large window still in sight of Matt if he woke, and close enough to hear if needed. The dark rain clouds had started to roll in, darkening the city, and matching the gloominess that he felt deep inside of him. He glanced back at the sleeping blonde every few minutes, reassuring himself, as the sky unleased the heavy torrential rain over their beloved city. The parallel was striking to Kelly. It was sudden, and almost without warning much like that night at the scene of the fire. He closed his eyes, swallowed thickly then let out a shaky breathe. _Unloved. Alone. Abandoned. Those three words are haunting. I know Matt has his insecurities but to hear that he had admitted feeling that way, feeling unloved, alone and abandoned… No one should feel like that… Now with so much unknown and his world being so confusing I need to make sure he feels safe, feels secure, and knows that he is not alone._ The protective instinct flared even more inside of Kelly as did the instinctual need to help his long time friend in any way he could.

The rustle of the bed sheets followed by a soft thud of one of the multiple blankets falling and landing on the ground alerted Kelly that Matt was waking up in a panicked state, and moving his feet before he was even aware he had, reaching Matt's bedside in a few short strides. "Matt… its alright, you're alright." His reassuring and calmly spoken words stilled Matt's movements. Matt's lost look was haunting but mixed with complete terror, it was utterly heart-breaking. Kelly placed his hand over Matt's that was clutching the blankets so forcefully that his knuckles were white, and waited until the grip relaxed and Matt very slowly turned his hand over, his fingertips brushing against the palm of Kelly's hand.

"S-S-Sev… w-w-where?" Matt's words made Kelly realise the reason behind his panicking, in his confused state he had no idea where he was; and Kelly guessed no idea why either. "You are in the hospital. You saved a baby and got hurt." It was a laments way of explaining, and an over simplification, but it was about not inducing any more stress and panic.

The understanding was visible as Matt's entire body relaxed. And Kelly felt a small although dismal amount of relief. However the look of confusion remained etched into his facial features as he looked around the room briefly before he turned back to Kelly with a growing frustration at the aphasia that left him unable to ask what he wanted too. Kelly watched as he opened his mouth then closed it multiple times and his agitation grew. _Shit! I have no idea what he is trying to say. There is so much he could want to ask or say._

"Are you in pain Matt?" It was enough to distract Matt from his struggle. "N-No." It was nice knowing that he wasn't in pain. Matt lifted his free hand up from the bed and shakily pointed towards the empty cup on the bedside table beside the water jug. Kelly reacted using his own free hand to pour some water into the plastic cup then lifted it to Matt's lips as he grasped the straw and began to drink. Matt drank the entire cup of water before weakly pushing it away from him. Kelly couldn't help the smile that graced his lips at Matt's actions, and in that moment the idea at a full recovery didn't seem like a far away possibility.

Kelly grabbed the flash cards that the speech therapist had left after his consultation with Matt figuring whilst Matt was awake and as lucid as he was that it would be a good time to give them a try. There had been some signs of anomic aphasia as well and the cards were supposed to help with both. The cards were double sided, a basic colourful image on one side, and the name of the item on the other side. _It can't hurt to try, although they do look quite childish. We can always stop._ "We're going to try and name some of these Matt." Kelly sat down on the bed next to Matt who was expending a large amount of energy trying to focus on what he was saying. Matt gave him a small nod that was laced with uncertainty.

"What is this?" The large flashcard had a large picture of a dog on it. Matt looked between Kelly and the card a few times. "D-D-D-og." It took a while but he identified it correctly. "Good Matt." The praise from Kelly made Matt smile. "Alright, next one." A random card was pulled from the stack, and this time Matt reached out and took it, holding it shakily but with determination. More determination then he had shown in all his time hospitalized. "F-F-Fire-t-t-t-truck." Another correct identification despite a delay. They worked their way through another dozen or so cards before Matt decided that he had had enough.

"S-S-ev h-h-home?" Matt's question caught him off guard especially as it hadn't come up before, and there was no set date as his progression would dictate his release. "Soon… We will get you home as soon as we can." It was the best answer he had, and even then it wasn't really an answer but it seemed to pacify Matt. "O-Okay." Matt accepted it as he laid his head on Kelly's broad shoulder, settling comfortably against it. "Tired?" Kelly questioned knowing he was. Matt let out a soft hum in answer as he fought to keep his eyes open although it was a losing battle that he didn't have the energy to fight.

Truthfully Kelly didn't have the energy to move or the heart to upset Matt, and he was relatively comfortable despite the lack of space as he was on the edge of the bed. _I'll just rest my eyes for a few minutes._ Kelly thought as he let his eyes close, and his body succumb to its own sleep deprived exhaustion.

Kelly woke with a start, opening his eyes to see Matt still asleep but with Herrmann's concerned gaze on him. "You alright?" Herrmann asked as Kelly carefully got off of the bed feeling the aches and the pain set in then turned back to Matt and tucked him in. "Yeah. How long have you been here?" Kelly cleared his throat trying to clear the sleepiness from his voice. "A couple of hours, I figured I would let you sleep. You and Gabby both need it." The fatherly concern was evident in Herrmann's voice. "Gabby is terrified. I sent her back to mine with Shay earlier." Kelly knew the bond that the two shared and figured it couldn't hurt to have Herrmann check in with her. "So are you. Go home for the night. I'll be here." Herrmann practically ordered and Kelly relented easily. With a quick good night he left, heading home for a brief respite during the dark hours knowing he would be back once the sun had risen.

 **Chicago Fire**

Every day was an improvement, a step closer to a full recovery. It felt like a miracle, and it was. Kelly walked into Matt's hospital room, the sun was barely up, and threw his jacket over the back of the chair. A routine had been set; Kelly would arrive just before Matt woke for the day now able to spend long periods awake and spend the day with him, often getting him out of the room or observing some of the minor therapy sessions which the doctors wanted as they were being overly cautious. Today, however, was a momentous day for Matt, it was the day he was being discharged, heading him.

"Morning Sev." The blonde stretched out simultaneously curling into the blanket as he did. The aphasia had cured itself, a sign that his brain was healing. A very welcomed sign of healing.

"Morning Casey." It was almost indescribable how good it felt to see Matt almost completely recovered. They were under no delusion that there could still be setbacks but given the dire warning that had been delivered when he was first bought into the hospital every step forward, no matter the size, felt like victory. "Gabby will be here soon so we can bust you out of here." Kelly's words had Matt faltering, and Kelly caught it which left him slightly perplexed.

"What if something happens? If its not the same?" The fact that Matt was freely sharing the questions that plagued him made Kelly realise just how deep the fear of something happening, or of losing Gaby was for Matt. Kelly stood up from his chair and moved towards Matt taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Ma…Case, you're recovering from having emergency brain surgery. A beam fell on you, on your head… And you scared the hell out of us, trust me when I say terrified doesn't even get close to describing it. Things may be different, and something may happen but you are still you. And if it gets too much or you need anything I am a call away… If Gabby wanted to run, to leave you, she would have that night but she didn't, she hasn't, she loves you." Kelly figured that sharing how they felt, showing a little vulnerability, and reminding Matt of his surgery would be the best way to ease his mind. Kelly gave him a minute or two to process all that had been said.

"Go have a shower and changed. I'll start packing some of this stuff up so you're ready to go… it will be good to be at home." Matt seemed unsure almost unready to leave the hospital whilst Kelly set to reassure him, and try to figure out if there was any underlying reason for Matt's hesitance. "Yeah, alright." Matt was already moving, clearly finished with the conversation. Kelly waited until the bathroom door was partially closed, a stipulation set by the hospital as a precautionary measure, before he moved setting about packing up everything that belonged to Matt, or lent to him.

Gabby walked into the hospital room just as Matt walked out of the bathroom freshly showered and dressed, as Kelly zipped the full duffel bag up. The doctor had already been by with the aftercare instructions and discharge papers; and an orderly was already waiting with a wheelchair due to hospital policy, "Time to get you home baby." Gabby's smile made Matt relax, the excitement from her was palpable and infectious. "In the wheelchair. I've got the bags." Kelly pointed at Matt and then at the wheelchair making Matt visibly pout, and he had to stifle his laugh although the smirk was unmissable. Matt didn't protest as they expected instead he slowly eased himself down into the chair, his tiredness already showing itself again, and it would for the next few weeks.

Kelly and Gabby fell into step behind Matt and the orderly pushing him along in the wheelchair. Gabby paused in her step and looked back at the room making Kelly stop as well and followed her gaze. He reached out and grasped her elbow lightly bringing her attention to him. They shared a look before they continued on their way. It was a look of relief and of disbelief. _He's coming home._ Matthew Casey had defied all of the grave warnings, had survived in a miraculous fashion, and was going home.


End file.
